Pitching In
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: When Roxas catches a cold, the Organization members "kindly" help out. There won't be much AkuRoku til later on in the story. I had nothing to do, so here it is. My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I am adding Zexion and Lexaeus! Sorry for my stupidity!
1. The Kidnapping Warning: AU SORT OF

**A.N.: Alright, I've never made a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so I decided to try with an AkuRoku story. They are my favorite couple, along with SoKai. (I think that means SoraXKairi) I don't know why, but I have a fetish for stories where people have colds and whatnot. I guess I just enjoy watching people suffer... In this, I guess you would call it AU, because ALL of the Organization members are back. ENJOY!!!**

Roxas and Sora are complete polar opposites. When Sora laughs, Roxas has an overwhelming bout of sadness. (Probably why he's usually pessimistic) When Sora cries, Roxas is compelled to feel giddy. When Sora wants to strangle Riku for making fun of his relationship with Kairi, Roxas wants to strangle Sora because Roxas feels the need to hug him. So, when Sora is feeling super healthy, poor Roxas is stuck with a cold.

Kairi and Namine' both giggled when Roxas sneezed. His sneeze was much cuter than Sora's, something that Kairi noted. Namine' smiled when Roxas reached for a tissue in the almost-empty tissue box. They both burst out laughing when Roxas "accidentally" sneezed on Sora. On accident, of course...

Sora wiped his shirt and huffed. "Roxas, I thought Nobodies couldn't get sick."

"Well," Roxas began, his voice sounding nasally,"This has never really been proven, considering the fact that barely anyone's ever met with their Nobody," he replied.

Sora frowned. "Oh yes, how could I have been so stupid?" he replied dryly.

Kairi laughed. "So, do we need to give Sora a cold to make you feel better?" she asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that this will work just like a cold that you guys get. I should probably be better within a few days."

"Couldn't Namine' just draw you getting better, Oh Great Einstein?" Sora said sarcastically. He was returned with a scowl from Namine'.

"I'm a witch, not a doctor," she said, holding her notebook close to her. Everyone groaned when Larxene walked up.

"So, I heard that poor Roxy is sick..." she sarcastically cooed, causing Roxas to turn even paler. "You know, I might just have the perfect remedy for you..."

Roxas immediately shook his head. "No thanks, Larxene..."

Larxene stared for a while, but then walked off. Xemnas came up, and everyone froze in their spots. "I heard that you were sick, Roxas."

Sora shot daggers at the blond. "Why do you have to have twelve blood-thirsty friends?" he hissed. Roxas shrugged, but stopped. Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine. ELEVEN blood-thirsty friends." (Excluding Axel) Roxas nodded his head with content.

"It's all right, Xemnas... I already told Larxene that I wouldn't need her help. I really think that I can get through this by myself." _And with a little help from Axel..._ he noted mentally. Xemnas took that as a cue to leave, and walked off. Everyone sighed with relief as he left.

Roxas was getting ready to leave when Marluxia grabbed his arm. "Organization XIII will make sure that Roxas is better before you know it..." he said as he pulled Roxas through a dark portal.

Namine' and Kairi stared in disbelief. "What just happened?" Namine' asked slowly. Kairi shrugged.

Sora smiled. "You know, right after they left with Roxas, I feel much lighter."

Roxas's eyes were wide with fear as Marluxia dropped him off in Xemnas's room. Xemnas smiled. "So you did require my assistance?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No! He kidnapped me and put me here! So if you don't mind I'm gonna-" the door closed. Roxas gulped as Xemnas nodded his head.

"I'll show you what I do when I feel under the weather," he said. Roxas knew that he wasn't going to enjoy whatever was going to come next.

**A.N.: Okay, a really sucky first chapter, but this story is about the Organization members showing Roxas many "interesting" ways to get better. I would go in line, but I'm saving Axel for the end. Please review!**


	2. Xemnas Warning: OOC

**A.N.: Yea! Second chappy! In this chapter, Kingdom Hearts (you know, not the game, the big multi-colored heart) is in it. Enjoy!**

Roxas looked around and noticed a very familiar object in front of him. You guessed it, Kingdom Hearts. He didn't know what Xemnas had in plan for this, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.

"Roxas, you know what I do when I'm feeling sick or sad?" Xemnas asked.

"...no?" came Roxas's weak reply. Couldn't anyone tell that he just wanted to lay down somewhere and sleep? Or better yet, spend time eating sea-salt ice cream with Axel. (If I could, I'd do that, too)

"Well, I enjoy taking over the world," Xamnas replied.

Roxas stared. Didn't Xemnas attempt to do that ALL the time? Of course, he's always foiled by Sora.

"What does that have to do with me?" Roxas asked.

"I was thinking that you could become my partner in crime," Xemnas answered. "You could wear a cool costume and everything," he offered. Roxas didn't think that "cool" would probably be the appropriate term for anything that Xemnas had in mind. And he was pretty sure that his Organization robe was "cool" enough.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that one," Roxas said slowly. Xemnas's eyes widened.

"Come on! You could be 'Key Boy' and slash things into bits with your cool keyblade," Xemnas whined. Roxas sighed.

"What does the costume look like?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yea! Let me go get it!" he said happily, running off to get the very not "cool" outfit. Roxas felt even worse when he saw the monstrosity.

"Are you sure it'll fit? I mean, if it doesn't I could just where my robe," Roxas offered, hoping that the man would reconsider his foolish act. Xemnas shook his head.

"No. I had it especially designed for you when you joined the Organization."

"Oh. Goodie!" Roxas said sarcastically.

In a matter of minutes, Roxas was dressed in a costume in the shape of a key with a happy face of it. Roxas's keyblade was also switched with a rubber keyblade that squeaked if you hit it against an object. If you hit really hard, it also said "Violence isn't necessary" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the strange toy.

"Alright, I can see where I have to wear this stupid suit, but what's with the stupid keyblade? I can kick real butt with my other one."

Xemnas shook his head. "When I said 'take over the world', I meant without violence." Roxas slapped his hand to his forehead. He immediately shot back his hand when his costume started singing the Barney theme.

"How do you take over the world _without_ violence?!" Roxas questioned, attempting to rip off the suit.

"We don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we?" Xemnas scolded the blond. Roxas now had a very bad headache. He unzipped the costume to reveal his Organization robes.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." he muttered, walking off. He was surprised when Xigbar grabbed him and dragged Roxas to his room.

**A.N.: Yes, I meant for the character to be OOC. Some of the chapters will be VERY short, 'cause some of the members really don't matter.**


	3. Xigbar Warning: OOC and CRACK

Roxas groaned as Xigbar dragged him to the training room. Couldn't anyone get the fact that the poor kid was sick? How could training help a cold? All he wanted to do was spend time with his best friend...

"Roxas, whenever I feel sick, I do something to make me work up a sweat," Xigbar explained.

"Like?" Roxas asked. His question was answered when a bullet went right passed him and into the wall.

"Darn. I missed," Xigbar complained, making Roxas shutter.

"Look, I think that it's a great idea to do this, but I really should be going," Roxas said cautiously, backing up to the door. He was stopped when Larxene and Marluxia blocked the door.

"We thought that we'd watch you," Larxene said in a sickly sweet tone. Marluxia nodded.

"We'll use our methods of getting you better later. Although, if you're sure you want us to help you now..." Marluxia's voice trailed off.

"So how do you shoot a gun?" Roxas asked quickly, not quite ready yet to go through their torture treatments.

"Alright," Xigbar said as he threw Roxas a gun (I don't know much about Xigbar, so let's just say that he uses a gun in his free time...) Roxas gulped.

Roxas looked at his gun. It was fake, and he was praying that so was Xigbar's. After closely looking at Xigbar's gun, he sighed in relief as he noticed that it was indeed fake. Still, Roxas didn't want to get hit in the head with a plastic dart. Roxas pulled his gun out and started aiming. He paused when he heard Larxene and Marluxia on the side singing.

"You'll shoot your eye out. You'll shoot your eye out," they chimed. Roxas thought that they might be right for once.

Roxas dodged when a dart came his way. He aimed for the bigger Nobody and shot until he had no ammo left. He prayed his final prayers when he realized that not one of them had hit Xigbar.

"You missed!" he said cheerfully. Roxas thought that now might be the perfect time to run.

Xigbar shot with steady aim as Roxas was clawing on the door, hoping that a kind person would open the door. It didn't happen. Roxas turned around and a dart poked him in the eye.

"We were right!" Larxene smiled. Marluxia attempted high-fiving the corrupt blond, but was smashed into the floor.

Roxas rubbed his eye and noticed that something was on his head. It was a plastic dart with a suction cup. "Oh no. I'm hit," he said dryly, attempting to get the dart off his head. It came off with a pop, and a red circle was left on his eye.

Xigbar nodded his head. "I think that we are finished with training for today. You are dismissed!" he said. Roxas trudged out, hoping that he would be able to make it to his room before getting mauled by another member. But of course, he was grabbed by Xaldin, who then promptly dragged him to his bedroom.

"Do you know how to fence?" he asked.

**A.N.: Yea! I hope that I can finish this story soon, 'cause I've already got the perfect idea for some of the members...**


	4. Xaldin Warning: OOC and CRACK

In all reality, Roxas did _not_ know how to fence. But why learn when Roxas had no intention of using it? But of course, in the castle full of idiots, there was one who fenced. Roxas knew what this meant...

Perhaps he could lie so that Xaldin would find no pleasure in teaching the irate blond how to properly poke someone in the stomach with a bendable sword. (No offense to those who find pleasure in the sport) Perhaps Roxas could say that Zexion had already taught him and let Xaldin take care of killing Zexion and making sure that he disappeared. But of course, Roxas said ,"...no?"

Xaldin perked up. Roxas could already figure out that Xaldin was planning on teaching him the basics. Of course, Roxas felt that this meant bad news for him...

Roxas was ready to get the heck out of there when Larxene scampered in, just dying to see what could become of the sick, irate blond. She was followed by the egotistical pretty-boy. Roxas groaned when he saw delight written all over Larxene's face.

Larxene walked up to him and whispered dangerously sweetly in his ear. "Ask Xaldin what his favorite flower is...When he asks yours, say that it's a rose..." Roxas looked at her with a questionable look.

"Are you ready?" Xaldin called from the other side of the room. Roxas nodded, walking forward.

After a few unsteady swings, Roxas felt that it was the time to ask Xaldin what Larxene had told him. "What's your favorite flower?"

Xaldin stopped in mid-swing. Larxene bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Marluxia was banging his hand on the ground in delight. Roxas stared, seeing an opening.

"I-I don't know. Why? What's yours?" Xaldin asked, attempting not to remember when he got OWNED by a girl. Roxas looked to Larxene, who was signaling for him to keep going. Roxas first took a swing at Xaldin, and hit him in the chest.

"I'm partial to roses," he replied with a smirk. If looks could kill, Roxas would be dead before he hit the ground...

"Roses...I despise roses..." Xaldin said slowly.

"Why?"

"They are evil."

"Why?"

Larxene was now in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and Marluxia was rolling on the ground. Roxas smiled as he poked Xaldin again in the stomach.

"Roses...castle...Belle..." Xaldin managed to say, staring off into space. Larxene gave Roxas a thumbs up, and Roxas nodded his head, taking one more swing at the unstable Nobody.

"Looks like I won," Roxas said, walking off. Instinctively, he walked into Vexen's room, awaiting his next activity of despair.

**A.N.: Okay, I kinda sped through this one. Anyway, the next one will NOT be dealing with the Organization. I can't wait to write Vexen's chapter because his English voice plays Uryu Ishida off of BLEACH. I am heartbroken yet ecstatic at the same time...**


	5. Sora, Kairi, and Namine' to the Rescue!

**A.N.: Alright, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine' to the rescue!...sort of... The goose chase is on!**

Sora paced along the sand, contemplating on how to help his other half. He knew how ruthless the Organization could be, and he liked to spare anyone the trouble of having to spend a few days with them.

Kairi's eyes followed Sora's footsteps. "Sora, are you sure that Roxas isn't just a lost cause?" she asked. Namine' bowed her head down. She knew that Roxas wouldn't be able to be saved THAT easily.

Sora immediately shot daggers at the girl. He wouldn't admit that she was right. It was possible that Roxas was gone forever. He looked to Riku for help. Riku was trying to relax by leaning against the tree. He sighed. "If you guys wanna save him so badly, how about you disguise yourselves and sneak in?"

Kairi gave a slight smirk. "You know, I always have wanted to try on one of the robes." Namine' nodded.

"Riku, do you still have yours?" she asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Get it. You're coming with us," Kairi said. She thought for a moment. "What about me, Namine', and Sora?"

"How about you, oh I don't know, steal one of Roxas' robes?" Riku offered sarcastically, walking off.

"He doesn't have too bad a figure," Namine' said.

"Sora walked off to grab three of Roxas' extra uniforms.

After getting changed, Namine' opened up a dark portal. "Are you ready?" she asked everyone. Kari nodded happily, Sora looked determined to save his Nobody, and Riku reluctantly sighed. "Then we're off!" she cried cheerfully.

When they got there, they first checked Roxas' room. It had a neatly made bed. Kairi imagined Sora making his bed. She then proceeded to burst out laughing. Sora looked questionably at her. "What is it?"

"Wishful thinking."

"Oh."

Namine' gulped when she realized whose room was next. "Instead of working from the bottom up, can we just head to Axel's room?" she pleaded. They all nodded and headed off the the red-head's room.

Upon entering, they noticed Demyx bothering Axel about playing a new song on his sitar. Axel, who was just trying to read a book on how to burn water-based sitars, put his hands to his ears. He perked up when he noticed Sora walk in.

Kairi, still a little miffed off about being kidnapped by Axel, stood in the back. Namine' smiled and greeted Demyx. Sora had a worried look.

"What brings you here to the sad World That Never Was?" Demyx asked. Sora was about to say something when Riku rudely interrupted.

"Roxas has a cold and was kidnapped by Xemnas. I'd say they're using some stupid form of torture treatment on him to make him 'better', and we're gonna be on a never-ending goose chase for the next few chapters." Axel and Demyx blinked a few times.

"Where would you say he is now?" Axel spoke up.

"I'd say somewhere around Vexen," Namine' answered.

"Knowing the author, they'll completely skip Axel," Demyx said,"It'll only be a few more chapters before he ends up in my room. I think I'll run around for about five more chapters and then come back here," Demyx said.

"All right, let's split in groups of two," Axel said.

"I call Sora!" Kairi yelled, grabbing Sora's hand.

"R-Riku, do you mind if we...uh...go together?" Namine' squeaked. Riku nodded.

"That leaves me and Demyx. Alright, split up!" Axel said. They all ran off through different ways.

"Do you think Roxas will be okay?" Demyx asked, turning a corner.

"He'd better be," Axel answered.

"I figured you would've rather look with Axel," Riku said to a blushing Namine'.

"I-I just thought that it would be easier considering you and Demyx hardly know each other." Namine' improvised. In all reality, she would like to get to know the silver-haired teen.

"Sora, do you know the way around here?" Kairi asked. Sora stopped.

"We'll manage, Kairi," he said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, a poor Roxas walked into the crazy scientist's room. He could care less what could happen now, because in his mind, he was only four more doors away from AXEL! Or so he thought...

**I wanted to add Demyx and Axel early, and I thought that a nice goose chase would be a fun idea.**


	6. Vexen Warning: CRACK and SORA REPLICA

Roxas had never had anything against Vexen, it's just that the scientist kinda freaked him out. He walked in to see Vexen making something that looked like a Sora replica. Roxas didn't want to know what Vexen had in mind for the doll. Vexen looked up.

"So, I'm gonna guess that you want me to do something completely stupid with you for about twenty minutes and then I end up with a couple of bruises?" Roxas asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you might know anything useful to help me out with this Sora replica. After all you are _his_ nobody," Vexen said. Roxas nodded. He knew that he was a Nobody, but the term always made Roxas feel inferior to him. Sora was the one who got to stay on the outside. In all reality, Roxas _was_ inferior. He might be what made Sora him, but without Sora, Roxas wouldn't be there.

"Well, you should make him like Namine'. If you do that, it'll make it look like the real Sora is cheating on Kairi for Namine'," Roxas offered. Vexen nodded, deeply intrigued by the amount of cruelty that Roxas possessed.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe you should make him all sad and mopey. Kairi will think that Sora is planning on committing suicide, and totally beat the stuffing out of him for thinking of killing himself," Roxas answered. He was starting to like this. It wasn't that he hated Sora, it was just the simple fact that Sora was too happy all the time, and needed to be beaten senseless.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Vexen said.

"And on top of liking Namine', you should make him a pervert." Roxas knew that Sora was too much of an angel to _ever_ think of looking up a girl's skirt, which is why Roxas wanted to see if this thing could really work.

"I think it is finished," Vexen said. Roxas looked at the finished production. It looked _exactly_ like Sora. Roxas saw him looking around, trying to find a girl to harass.

Meanwhile, Demyx and Axel raced around a corner. Demyx ran past Vexen's room and back-stepped. He grabbed Axel's collar and pulled him to look in the door. "We found him!" Demyx cried happily.

Roxas truly looked pitiful. His cheeks were even a paler color, and his hair was messed up in a few spots. Axel's mind wandered as he tried to imagine what the other members could've done to Roxas to make his look so...sick. His chain of thinking was shattered when he heard something he didn't hear often. Laughing! Roxas was actually laughing. Axel would've been happy if _he_ had been the one to make Roxas laugh. Demyx walked in happily.

"Roxas! I've missed you!" Demyx exclaimed, squeezing the small boy. Roxas wiggled out of his embrace.

"Nice to see you too, Demyx. Vexen and I were just working on something. Is Axel here?"

"He sure is! Let me go get him!" Demyx said happily. He stopped when he saw Larxene trying to hold back the redhead.

"Aww...does Axel wanna see his sick Roxy?" Larxene mocked, guarding the door. "Too bad. If you visited him every now and again, he probably wouldn't have a cold..."

Axel was about to say something when he saw Saix sneak in and grab Roxas. Larxene laughed and walked off. Demyx sighed.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, attempting to break free of Saix's grasp. (Sorry, but I couldn't think up a chapter for Lexaeus and Zexion)

"Roxas! We'll find you!" Axel assured the boy.

Meanwhile in an uncharted part of The World That Never Was, Sora and Kairi were bickering about something. "I told you to go this way, Sora! You are so useless!" Kairi yelled.

"Me? You're the one who said we should make a right!" he countered.

Namine' could've sworn she heard yelling off in the distance, but said nothing. She noticed Riku, who was skillfully using a cell phone to find his way. He was talking to someone. Namine' figured it must've been some girl.

"So, we make a right?" Riku talked into the cell phone. Namine' inched closer to him and heard a very annoying voice.

"Yep. All you have to do after that is go straight and you should find yourself in Saix's room," the voice answered. Namine' wondered if Riku had some annoying genius girlfriend back at Destiny Islands.

"Thanks your Majesty," Riku said. Namine' immediately grabbed the phone.

"King Mickey?!" she asked.

"Gosh Namine', I sure am surprised to hear from you. Are you and Riku looking for Roxas together?" he asked.

"Yeah," Namine' blushed. Riku yanked back the cell phone.

"Thanks, your Majesty. Give my regards to the queen," Riku clicked off. He shot Namine' a glare. "What was that about?" he asked. Namine' smiled sheepishly and kept walking. "Answer my question!" he yelled after her.

"What question?"

"Why were you so jealous?" he stopped and smiled. "You like me."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

He could've gone on longer, but unfortunately he hit a wall.

Roxas landed on Saix's bed with a thump. "Why can't they see that I'm sick and am in no condition to be thrown around like a rag doll?" he asked himself. Really, he didn't talk to Saix often, so he had nothing _personally_ against Saix, it was just that the guy was kind of freaky. He was always staring at the moon. Roxas turned to look at Saix. _Alex, hurry up."_

**A.N.: Run, Roxas, run. Anyways, hope ya liked the chappie! **


	7. Saix Warning: CRACK AND ROXAS ABUSE

Roxas knew that Saix was creepy. He had told Axel this many times, but he never listened. He always told the short blonde that,"Roxas, you think that the guy on the oatmeal box is creepy. There's nothing scary about Saix."

In this circumstance, Axel was wrong. Wrong on two things. One: Saix _was_ creepy. No one knew what he did at night, and honestly, Roxas thought that he was doing a seance or something. Two: The guy on the oatmeal box was definitely scary. Roxas figured that he was doing the seance _with_ Saix.

Aside from all that, Saix was setting up a small mat. It was a nice place to have it because it had a lovely view of the moon. He opened the window and smiled.

"Roxas, could you come here?" Saix asked him, causing Roxas to jump. He scurried over. Saix sat down and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down here."

Roxas did as he was told. He sat down, feeling a sense of forbidednes on the mat. Saix was one of the Organization members that truly scared him. Xemnas intimidated him, Saix scared him, and Larxene terrified him. But Roxas knew what Larxene and Xemnas did at night. He had no clue what Saix did, though.

"What are you going to do?" Roxas managed to choke out.

"I was hoping that you'd ask," Saix commented.

_I wasn't..._ Roxas thought.

"You see, I've always been fascinated by the moon, and I thought,'What can I do every night that could help me remember what the moon looks like?'. And then, it occurred to me one night. I shot straight out of bed and exclaimed,'I can watch the moon!' Oh, I was overcome with unspeakable joy. And I was hoping, Roxas, that you could accompany me tonight and share my overwhelming and unspeakable joy!" Saix cried happily. Roxas inched himself away.

_You seemed to be able to speak about it..._

"S-sure..." Roxas grimaced.

Watching the moon wasn't all that bad. Well, it sure beat being "Key Boy" and having target practice with Xigbar. It was quiet. Too quiet. Or at least, it was for Saix.

"Now that we've had some fun watching the moon, we can make conversation to the animal that talks to it the most. Do you know what that is?" Saix asked.

_No, but what kind of animal would be stupid enough to talk to the moon?_

"I can't say that I do," Roxas answered.

"The mighty wolf, of course!" Saix exclaimed.

"Oh, how stupid of me..."

Saix then began to make annoying wolf calls. Roxas figured that no wolf would be up at this time of night and talk to the moon, but his clever thinking was blown to smithereens when a wolf jumped through the window. Roxas yelped and sprang onto Saix's bed.

"Don't be afraid of him, Roxas. He won't bite," Saix told him, stroking the wolf's head.

_Somehow I doubt that..._

Roxas reached out his pale hand and petted the wolf's soft head. That went on for a couple of seconds. It really wasn't that scary. Roxas knew that he was the type of person who could make even the fiercest animal become the mos-

*CHOMP*

The wolf happily munched away on part of Roxas's robe. Roxas rubbed his now slightly bleeding arm. "Why you little..." he murmured, showing himself the way out. Saix waved happily as the door shut with a slam.

"What a nice boy," Saix remarked, rubbing the beast.


	8. Lexaeus Warning: CRACK AND OOC

**A/N: I have realized my stupidity and am adding Zexion and Lexaeus will be featured in the story! Sorry.**

After Roxas trudged out of Saix's room, he believed that nothing else could go wrong. And we all know that that's just wrong. So, when Roxas bumped into something reminiscent of a brick wall, he sighed.

"What do you want to do? Beat me with your tomahawk? Do a jigsaw puzzle? Worship Zexion?"

Lexaeus showed no sign of anything. "Eating will make you better."

"Not so sure that food's the first thing on my mind..."

Of course, Roxas realized that food was not the best answer when he found himself surrounded by a banquet. Everything was so big...and meaty. But where was the ice cream? The salty yet sweet ice cream?

"What's for dessert?" Roxas asked.

"...buffalo..."

Roxas grimaced. "Yummy."

Why did Sora have to be a carnivore? As his opposite, Roxas was compelled to hug a cow every time he saw a hamburger. So, to Roxas, this was abuse.

"Are you sure you don't want to do a jigsaw puzzle?"

Lexaeus put down his fork. "OMG! A PUZZLE! I LUV PUZZLES!!!"

_Somebody's been texting Zexion way too much..._

"Yeah..." Roxas mumbled.

"LIKE, LET'S DO A PUZZLE, 'KAY?"

_I think I'd rather be eating buffalo right now..._

"AND THIS PIECE GOES HERE!"

Roxas sighed, placing the piece down. "I knew that..."

"LOL, ROX! I AM LMAO-ING RIGHT NOW!"

The puzzle, which was half done, was quite soggy because Lexaeus kept on laughing on it. Somehow, Roxas preferred getting mauled by a wolf over this. This was torture. The usual low-pitched Lexaeus was not replaced with some high-pitched thing.

"And this piece?"

"IDK, BUT I THINK IT SHOULD GO, LIKE, HERE!" Lexaeus pointed to it.

"Is Zexion somewhere around here?"

Perhaps Zexion was the only member not to have completely lost their mind. Then again, he could be texting Lexaeus on a regular basis.

"OMG! HE IS! HE'LL TOTALLY WANNA C U! SO, LIKE, TTYL! LYLAB! HAVE A GR-8 DAY!!!"

Roxas ran. Faster than ever before. That was scarier than getting chased by hundreds of Neoshadows because they, at least, can't text. Roxas paled when he ran into Zexion. Zexion was carrying...

...an iPhone...


End file.
